The Dragon's Hope
by WhatMidnightDragon
Summary: The dragons came to an end thousands of years ago, they were dragons and riders. But as their peaceful empire that existed in the archipelago collapsed with increasing attacks from the mainlands they decided to hide their souls among the stars, until it was their time to return again. Now in the 20th century their time for return has begun, and the world will change again.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I plan on writing while I am in collage. It's a pass time and I won't have much time but you can expect a chapter every two weeks.

The plot is set in modern day England in the suburbs. There will be a way that he meets Hiccup through a series of events that will take him to a parallel world. Heads up people I hope you are ready for a reading ride! (feel free to point out errors they make me a better writer)

* * *

Prologue:

On march 5th 1997 a small meteor, about three inches in diameter, that went undetected crashed into a farm house. Nearly killing the child who was playing nearby. His name was Hunter, he lived in modern day England and now was a curious seven year old. His life had been undeniably rough, his father had divorced his mother when he was only two so he had no memories of him, he was the kid who was weak. But in moments the changes that had already started to set the whole world's balance on its side.

Hunter walked over to the small rock, he cradled it in his palms as if it were the last thing on Earth. It glowed a faint purple and began to burn his hand, worried he flung it away. He again approached the stone, it now glowed an even brighter and deeper shade of purple. The closer he got to it, the more intense it became. He was quite happy with his find, so he tucked it away into a box and stuffed it in one of his dresser drawers without telling his mom.

From the years onward he developed a strange habit of praying to the stone. Almost like it was an anchor to the heavens. Begging it to help him find out who he really was. How did he fit into this changing world?

His mom always was supportive, but he slowly grew more distant as his years stretched into his early teenhood in seventh grade, his grades were off the charts good.

Exactly the night of new year the rock began to glow brighter still, but he avoided touching it directly in fear of being hurt by it. Late in the evening at exactly 1999 December 31 at 12:00am the stone began pouring smoke. Huge black tentacles. Frightened and afraid that he might have been going mad he slammed the lid shut, the second the smoke was disconnected from the rock it vanished leaving the faint odor of a chemical fire.

On his 18th birthday he finally felt as though he was able to tell his mom about the rock but whenever he was about to mention it his voice failed him, almost if something else was telling him, no.

On his 20st birthday he entered his final year of college with a degree in computer science ready to be completed and that night he took the stone from his room and wrapped it with a piece of wire, wearing it as a pendant of hope for his future, but it was black, and no longer shone after his third year at the school, he had a suspicion that whatever had caused it to glow had burned out. He couldn't have been wronger.

* * *

Chapter One: Lost Souls

I ran down the hallway towards Computer Sciences, the annoying thing was that it was almost a full fifteen minutes away by metro from my house and I usually went home every other weekend. The run wasn't all that bad, I actually enjoyed it most of the time. But this one time I was not enjoying myself. I had first stepped in a puddle which got my trousers all muddy and gross, then I had dropped my term paper into a bin earlier in the week so I had to reprint and retype parts of it. I was thoroughly exhausted by the time I slid into my chair. The professor tapped his fingers angrily on his desk four rows below me. "Mr. Rison, how nice of you to join us today."

I looked at my watch and to my horror I was almost four minutes late, most teachers were a little nicer with being a little bit off on the time you entered. But this one you did not want to wind up on the wrong side of.

I held my breath, waiting for him to tell me to see him after school when he simply held my gaze for a few moments and then spun back towards the black board and continued the lesson. After the lecture about how computers influence society today he waved his hand to me. "Please see me after school."

I groaned as he passed me a slip of paper, "Just be glad I didn't give this to you in front of the class."

I forced myself to remain cheerful the rest of the day. But it was rather difficult when Mr. Roundken had called you to his office basicly. Chemistry went well, I always enjoyed myself there much to the professor's dismay I always seemed to have the answer for any question she asked. I then entered math, the class that bored me the most, numbers were simple, you only needed to know how they flowed together.

At last the rest of the class left before I got up and slowly walked down to Computer Sci. When I got there I flopped down next to him at his desk. He was reading one of his books.

I sat there for a good half hour before he sat up slowly and asked, "Don't be late again, I understand that you live quite a while away from school but that is no excuse."

He dismissed me with a wave of his hand, the metro took me back to the other side of the city where I hung up my coat and walked back to my room.

I heard a voice from the living room, "How was your day?"

"I dont really want to talk about it." I said in a flat monotone.

I got to my room and lied down on my mattress. It wobbled slightly under my weight. I placed my pencil on top of a pile of papers that were my assignments. I wasn't going to try to do them tonight, with my anger at such an uncontrollable level.

I didn't even eat dinner before going to bed. But I did pray to the small stone that hung around my neck again, Please help me.

* * *

I clutched my head in my hands as I got up. My head felt like it was swelling, lines of black mist trailed from my fingertips, I raised my hands to my face and I sneezed. I smelled burning hair. With a sudden burst of adrenaline I jolted to full consciousness. My normally blond hair was a jet black, the ugly pimples on my face were all a very deep black color, ringing the area around my face, among other things that I noticed that were off my ears were back, actually tilted back. Black clouds poured from my back in six different places. I ran around the room frantically trying to figure out what to do when I heard a voice in my head, the sound of a mountain falling filled my head, Ahh it feels good to have a link again.

As suddenly as I had noticed the changes they all vanished, everything except a single strip hair. And a very odd tattoo that trailed down my left arm, a form of a Night Fury from the movie How To Train Your Dragon, coiled up like it was sleeping, I pulled a long sleeve shirt over it. I got up, made myself breakfast and ran out the door still munching on a warm butter covered biscuit.

The day at school was the normal until the chemistry teacher pulled out a gas detector. He waved it about for a few minutes while exciting pops of gas flooded out of tubes, I was struggling not to scratch my entire body down to make the itching go away that had coated me. The feeling I felt next was best described as getting, well you know smoke from a fire right? Imagine that but fifty times worse filling your lungs making them feel hot and scratched.

I tried to hold it in. But then I sneezed, a different color smoke appeared, other than the inky black one that had previously come from my body, cupped in my hands, it was a deep violet, then it darkened and became a purple. I wafted it away, lucky for me I was in the very back of the room so none noticed. But after a few moments the gas detector picked it up, showing all sorts of different elements. The teacher set it down, "However because this is a new device..."

He went on waxing poetic about how it had many faults and could pick up many uncommon gases such as neon and traces of other elements. I was just grateful that none saw what was happening to me. I went home, shaking, not knowing what was happening to me, my mom noticed.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen at Collage?"

I set my fork down, "Yes and no."

I picked through the beans that were sitting in the sheperds pie crust. The silence that followed told me that she expected me to continue, "I just had a bad day, well not bad but just weird and difficult."

She smiled, "I understand."

I got up, finished my homework and went to bed. Or I guess I tried to, the second I closed my door a thick long rope of black smoke completely covered me. Hello, Hunter.

What? Who am I speaking to? I whispered into my mind trying not to make my already jumpy nerves send me through the ceiling.

The voice laughed inside the dark edges of my mind, making me want to shout with joy, I lived with you and loved you for twenty years. And I finally can introduce myself to you, I am now part of you, my name is Sera.

I frowned, the darkness lifted, I am sorry about this next part, it may sting a little bit but you will be OK.

I glanced down at my body, all my hair and clothes had been burned away or melted. With the sound of a fabric ripping my skin broke apart, like it was holding something underneath. I didn't feel the pain right away, then liquid fire filled my veins. I jumped, my mouth open in a soundless howl, I dropped onto all fours, my back sprouted spines, my legs covered with an inky black mist as the skin burnt away and a long tail exploded from my spine. My face swelled, on the positive my headache went away. My fingers shrank and disappeared. My muscles began to swell with the sound of a far off thunderclap and the transformation was complete. Lucky for me their was a spell that Sera had cast on the room so none could hear what was going on inside it that I learned about later.

I looked at my new body with horror, I could feel an extra set of arms, in fact I could smell things I had never smelled before. It was as if something had been under my skin my whole life. I flexed my muscles experimentally. They were much larger than before, and in odd shapes, I couldn't see myself in my mirror because my vision was fuzzy.

Suddenly I felt something else start to control me.

Ahh, a voice inside my head said, I flexed my legs and arms but without thinking about it, let's see what this new body can do.

My body rapidly shrank back into an almost human form, but taller with a black tinted skin, clothes appeared as the changes stopped, leaving me dizzy, and I jumped out my window onto the sidewalk below and began running.

* * *

 _ **Whoa! Too much too soon too fast! Sorry :D**_

Let me know what you think, be it good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Was not expecting any reviews on the first chapter, usually takes 2-4 to start getting them. Thank you for all the support and 500 views on the first chapter...wow. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Savage

At twelve at night the clubs around the city started to empty. I, Hunter, was stuck watching my body run around the city without any control performing stunts I had never seen anyone do before because they were plain stupid. The mind inside my head other than my head, Sera, was enjoying himself immensely when I flinched as he jumped impossible distances while enhancing my body past normal abilities. Occasionally switching between bodys to what I realized after about the third time was a dragon, just to make sure that I got used to it.

I was still partially in shock that I had absorbed all of his essence over the years, just as it had been 'planned' anyone could have found the stone but it was me that took it. And now I felt dumb.

I, well rather Sara swung my body sliding down a steep curved roof. He let the clothes that were actually just illusions disappear and my body to change back into a dragon, his body actually before he was forced to become a Hybrid to preserve the dragon race.

 _You know you could let me do the driving for awhile right?_ I shouted at him as I nearly crashed into one of the rivers that ran through the city.

We swooped low over a rooftop, brushing the tiles with my claws making hollow ticking sounds as they clanked against the sloped metal rooftop. _I am enjoying myself. Your body is in prime condition, and with the slight aid of magic you are even stronger._ He landed in an alleyway and changed back into the hybrid human form.

 _I was the fastest in my clan, one step below my father and his human, his name was odd but his heart was trusted and strong._

I stopped myself from asking for the privilege to use my body and asked a better one, _was?_

 _Yes, they now are in a deep sleep in a parallel dimension waiting for the rest of the stones to bond and form more riders, I have not seen him in almost two thousand years._

There was a wave of sadness that echoed across the bond that connected our minds.

I offered my sympathy but he didn't do anything other than sit on a trash can and allow my body to shift almost entirely back to human except for the thin leathery wings on his back.

I felt myself slide back into control, _ahh, so the bond deepens._

 _Huh?_ I asked into the emptiness of my mind.

 _Eventually after months of time when the dragon's soul had bonded with its hybrid to become one the two often became almost one entity, the barriers between mind and body disappeared and they acted together, often able to finish a task not communicating but simply doing._

I paused, hopping off the trash can's lid, _well that's all fine and dandy but I have to get to school tomorrow._

I began heading home, I allowed an image of the dragon forum to resonate within my head, and my body began to change.

 _How did you know how to do that?_ Asked Sera curiously.

 _Your inside my mind. You tell me,_ I honestly had no idea how I had known how to activate the change. It seemed more instinct than anything else.

I took off, my wings scraping the sides of the wall.

 _Yeaaaa!_ I yelled, and a thunderous roar bounced off the buildings. _Opps._

 _Well we do need the other stones to be able to find us._ Sera chuckled.

 _Wait what 'other stones'_ I asked, I had assumed that I was the only one. He chose to remain irritatingly silent.

Sera launched into a lengthy explanation as we flew. People shouted and pointed up at me, and snapped photos. I consulted 'my consciousness' on the matter, _they will be dictated as fake, the people that do believe the pictures and or videos will be called conspiracy theorists, I could make us invisible but right now after bonding and enhancing your body I am tired enough._

* * *

As we approached a large barn I knew I was home. I could smell fresh cookies baking in the oven, all mint chocolate. I smiled a toothless **(MAN: He's a Night Fury, retractable teeth d=)** grin and then another much more powerful scent hit my nose. The one of blood. As I rounded the house I saw dozens of police and fire crew cars that were pulled in my driveway.

 _HIDE,_ both I and Sera shouted, I flew up on top of the small water tower and Sera cast a spell of concealment, camouflaged us against the metal.

 _Whats going on!_ I shouted, _What happened to my Mom?!_

Sera frowned, _The transfer process into a hybrid can be quite...messy. I would imagine they think something happened to you._

Suddenly I lurched forward, my companion directed my movements like a puppet master, bringing me over so I could just see inside the window with my enhanced Night Fury vision.

There was blood splashed across the wall and I would imagine across everything else.

 _I was in such pain after the transformation, did I lose blood?_

 _No your blood was replaced with a dragons and mine was replaced with a slight amount of yours. The first Hybrids were burned, their flesh became liquid because the blood of a dragon is acidic and a Humans is a base, thus the transfer mixes the bloods into an incredible compound that is not too much of a base and is not acidic enough to harm and liquefy you or me. If it had gone wrong you would have been less than a puddle._

I folded myself up, my tail flicked back and forth quite rapidly, I felt my guts almost reveal what I had for dinner.

He laughed, _sorry._

Suddenly my vision flickered as something sharp pierced my hide. I realized that I was no longer invisible, the air was suddenly filled with the sound of gunfire, I felt dozens of bullets pierce me, one ripped off one of my claws, others wrecked my membranes. I felt as though my whole body was alight with fire. And unimaginable pain. My vision sparked once, the last thing I heard was someone yelling, "Oh my god, oh my god." I tried to move but it filled me with more pain and then my breathing ceased. Sera whispered a spell of healing and then his consciousness also failed.

* * *

 **So what do you think? My goal was to type this chapter in under two hours, I did it in one hour. Might reflect a little bit more than I wanted it to but oh well, I wanted to get this next chapter out there so I can start writing the fun interesting stuff! Let me know what you think! Reviews are much appreciated, and you can submit new character names through them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** You have got to be kidding me

* * *

When I awoke I was vaguely aware of the people as they, with massive effort, moved my body into a white room, the details blurred together. Everything hurt. I could feel my new wings aching, I could tell one had been dislocated. After what seemed like forever I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Eventually, what seemed like hours after I entered my dreams I began falling towards a deep darkness, it was comforting absence of everything, it was so warm and soft, it begged me to join it, to join in its embrace. I almost gave in a few times but I knew that I couldn't just yet, something in the back of my head told me 'no.' After what seemed like years I began lifting back up into my body.

I jerked awake with a start. A long tube fed through my jaw that was slightly stretched open. My body was almost impossibly sore. It felt stiff and immobile, and I could barely twitch. An IV went in right under the base of my head right into, well I would assume a vein. Multiple monitors were connected to my chest.

My throat was dry and scratchy and it was quite terrifying not being able to control your own breathing...

I realized something was missing. _Sera!_

Nothing came in response, I couldn't feel him at all anymore. His entire consciousness was completely gone from my mind. I began to panic, had the feedback of getting shot somehow killed him and spared me?

I was relieved when I found just the slightest touch of his consciousness. He was in a coma like state. Barely still functioning. I began to relax and I lapsed back into a real sleep.

* * *

I woke up at some point during the night to multiple people snapping pictures of me, I reached towards Sera's unconscious mind. When I touched the edge of his consciousness it was like ice. I jerked back. Which caused my real body to twitch too. I tried to move but my damaged muscles shouted with protests along with aches. I let out a low whine, someone off to my right shooed the people out of the room. I assumed they were reporters. The man in a totally clean white lab coat brushed the back of my head with a gloved hand.

His voice had a note to it that was calming, even though I could barely hear I got the message from him that I was going to be OK. And I lapsed into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I felt as though no time had passed, but based on the changes to the room and my surroundings quite a few things had changed while I was unconscious.

The room was large, several monitors connected to my chest while the tube still was in my mouth for what I assume was feeding and breathing. Several lines traced up and down my chest from where cuts had been made, I reached out to try to find Sera but he was gone from my mind, along with all my memory of how I looked in my human form. I wasn't concerned, he had probably withdrawn briefly from my mind as he said he could, however not being able to remember what I looked like was an issue.

Over the brief hours Sera and I had talked I had learned to focus my Aura that all dragons and riders had to heal any injuries and scars, claiming that was the main thing that I needed to know how to do other than shifting from one form to another. So I devoted a slight amount of energy to erase the creases in my skin where they had gone in to remove the bullets. The stitches remained in, so I squirmed around, trying to remove the hose from my mouth, but to no avail.

Moments later someone that appeared to be a doctor entered the room. "Doctor he's awake!" the young man shouted.

I twisted my body around so that I could completely see him. A million thoughts raced through my head. I could panic and run, or at least try, but without Sera's help I doubted that I would get far.

Or I could act like an intelligent animal, and try not to reveal that I was completely intelligent because that would make security tighter around me.

I whined and tugged at the hose in my mouth, by scooting away from it. "Sorry big guy you were out for a good two months. We needed a way to constantly keep you breathing. We will remove it soon."

I blinked back my surprise, I had lost two months of my life to sleeping, and that meant that my mom thought I was dead, poor mom must have been devastated, I had to find a way to get back to her.

I wiggled, only to find that my wings had been securely covered and attached to the table by what felt like a mesh. My muscles were incredibly weak, I could tell the second I started moving. Every few moments the machine off to my right would humm and a new breath of air would be squeezed into my lungs, a most unsettling sensation.

A few minutes later a few more people entered, I assumed they were vets not doctors but I couldn't tell and at this point I didn't much care. One placed her hand on my head, another person grabbed the hose in my mouth. I felt someone touch my tail. "Alright, removing the heart lung machine's tube."

The long coil slowly snaked out of my mouth, scraping leaving a feeling like a thousand needles ripping up my throats inside. I squirmed as it came clear of my mouth. Leaving me with a sore dryness.

They removed the IV with one quick tug and then injected something new into my bloodstream, "Good night." a voice whispered into my ear. Just as I lost consciousness a voice with a sing song lilt filled my head, _Hunter! Where are you! I am in a cold metal locker!_

 _And I am stuck inside the dragon body, we have our own problems right now, try to figure out yours first then we can work on mine._ I shouted with notes of relief hanging on every word that I thought as I descended into a drugged sleep.

* * *

I descended into the darkness that had always stayed close to me. And my mind stopped and an eerie silence filled me with nothingness.

Suddenly my mind started working again, but in a cold metal locker meant for the dead. I focused my aura, searching for the lost half of my soul.

 _Hunter! Where are you! I am in a cold metal locker!_

His reply came instantly, _And I am stuck inside the dragon body, we have our own problems right now, try to figure out yours first then we can work on mine._ And his mind went dark into a dream.

I focused all the energy from my human body into a single thought, _melt._ And the door holding me back from returning to the world of the living melted away into nothing but a shiny goo. And I slid out into the sunlight. I couldn't tell him my secret, not after we had just been reunited after what I would guess as months of separation.

* * *

 **Wow another chapter! Wanted to get this whole mess sorted out in one chapter, please let me know what you think and thank you for all the follows! You guys are amazing! BTW anyone who sends in a review will be featured in the AN after my next chapter! Thanks again!**


End file.
